


Hot in Here

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Prompt request fulfilled for “Are you serious? Here? Now?” and “You can stay, but your clothes must go.” for Leo Tonga aka Hikuleo





	Hot in Here

You really were getting tired of jumping through hoops for over-privileged wrestlers. Half your job seemed to be running around on wild goose chases tracking down stars who couldn’t be bothered to be where they were supposed to be when they were supposed to be there. Even the newer guys quickly caught on to the culture in New Japan and started adopting the attitudes of the veterans. 

When you had first started working with him Leo Tonga had been a soft-spoken sweetheart of a guy, who; though you would never admit it, you had a bit of a crush on. But that crush was quickly melding into disdain as he had recently started having you jump through hoops for every little thing you needed him for. Seemed to think because of who his family was and because he was a part of the Bullet Club that he was special. 

So here you were outside the men’s sauna door at a spa, waiting impatiently for Leo to answer your knock. When he finally opened the door it was hard not to stare, his body wrapped in nothing but a miniscule towel, sweat dripping down his chest. 

“You can stay, but your clothes must go.” Leo said after giving you a long perusal.

“Excuse me?” You said shrilly, pulling your clipboard to your chest protectively. 

“It’s a sauna.” Leo said with a roll of his eyes. “You can’t come in here with clothes on. Get undressed and put a towel on.” 

He moved to close the door, only to have it stopped by your foot.

“We have a meeting Leo. We’re supposed to be discussing your merchandise and interviews.” You told him. “It was on your schedule.” 

“We are having the meeting. In here.” Leo said leaving you standing in the doorway with mouth agape. 

“Are you serious? Here? Now?” You asked in disbelief. He couldn’t be serious could he? But judging by the way he was making himself comfortable on the wooden bench he absolutely was. “This is ridiculous.” 

“The only place I’m having this meeting is right here. If it’s that important you’ll get undressed and get in here.” Leo said. “If it’s not, then it’s obviously not a meeting we really needed to have in the first place.” 

Throwing your hands up in aggravation you turned on your heel and stomped into the ladies dressing room. Angrily undressing and muttering all the while you threw your clothes in a locker and wrapped a towel around your body. You were glad you were too mad to be self-conscious about being in nothing but a towel as you pushed into the sauna and sat down stiffly on the bench across from Leo. 

Trying your best to ignore the ridiculousness of your surroundings you peppered Leo with questions, making notations on your schedule about things you needed to reschedule and what times he was available for the next week. Then you started in on the merchandise, trying to get his input. 

“I can’t see that from here. You’re gonna have to come closer.” Leo said as you held up a photo of some shirt designs you needed his input on. With a put upon sigh you rose coming to sit next to Leo and trying to keep your mind off the fact he was naked underneath that scrap of a towel. You couldn’t help but wonder if he was proportionate, your eyes raking over his long frame. 

“You done eyefucking me yet?” Your eyes darted to Leo’s amused face and you thanked god you were already flushed from the heat of the sauna so he couldn’t see your utter embarrassment at having been caught out. 

“I wasn’t eyefucking you.” You denied hotly. “I was just…” You trailed off unsure who to finish that sentence. Just what? Wondering how big his dick was? Sure that was professional. 

Rolling his eyes Leo scooted closer to you, leaning over your shoulder and looking at the various sketches on your board. You tried to focus, but it suddenly felt a hundred times hotter in that sauna. You were burning up and Leo’s hot breath on the side of your face wasn’t helping. 

“You’re looking a little distracted, you doing okay?” Leo’s voice was husky in your ear, sending pangs of desire straight to your pussy and making you forget just how damn annoying he had been lately. You turned to look up at him, immediately realizing your mistake as your lips were practically touching his as you got lost in his deep brown eyes. 

You don’t know if you or he leaned in first, but it was only seconds later that your lips touched. Sparks exploded and all rational thought flew from your mind as you threw your arms around his shoulders, his going around your waist and hauling you onto his lap. You pulled him to you by the back of the head, tongue swirling against his as your towel fell to the ground behind you. Reaching between your bodies you pulled Leo’s towel free and tossed it to join yours on the floor, gasping as you looked down and saw he was definitely proportionate to his body. You didn’t have much time to wonder how that was gonna fit as Leo pulled you back down on him, his cock rubbing along your soaking folds as you rocked your hips seeking friction. 

Leo’s lips pressed against yours as his hand guided his cock to your opening and eased you down onto him. You groaned as you took him in, feeling his girth stretching you almost uncomfortably until you were seated on him. Nibbling on your neck, Leo held you still until you nodded assent and then began moving you slowly up and down his lap, the fingers of one hand playing with your slit as you began moaning with pleasure. 

Sweat dripped between your bodies as your lips met, tongues dueling with each other as your movements picked up speed, moans getting lost in mouths as your slick skin moved together. You came together, your bodies pressed tight, lips sealed as the two of you shuddered your completions. Reality quickly set in and you jumped off his lap, reaching for your towel and covering up, grabbing your clip board and hurrying to the door. 

“You never say a word about this to anyone, understood?” You said sharply as you hurried out the door, ignoring his calls for you to come back. You couldn’t believe you had crossed that line, and there was no way you were going back there to face what you had done.


End file.
